All Hers
by Princess Angel Rose
Summary: Jimmy asks Betty to a dance, but she knows that his heart belongs to another. My first JC FKS, more details inside.


A/N: Okay, I have a Danny/Sam FKS (first kiss series) and a Robin/Starfire FKS, which I probably will not be adding to unless a plot hits me really hard. And I was in the shower thinking of a Jimmy Neutron story I wanted to do, that I didn't think I'd be able to write all the chapters of, and I think, 'Ya know, that would be a great FKS.' So, I'm now going to put the story to paper.

phone rings

Me: Hello? (few minutes pause) My lawyer wants me to tell you people that I do not own the show Jimmy Neutron. (few more seconds) Or Danny Phantom, for that matter. (pause) Or Teen Titans. (pause) Or a cell phone—HEY! What does that have to do with the story? (pause) Oh, you just like torturing me? (pause) Whatever, look I've got a story to write! Leave me ALONE! (hangs up)

Okay, now that that's done, here we go:

"I'm sorry, Jimmy. I don't feel the same way."

He was crushed. After all those years of thinking that, just maybe, she liked him, at least a little, he was finally doing something about it. He had asked her to a high school dance, and she had turned him down.

"Yeah, okay, Betty. It was just an idea. I'll see ya around." He turned and walked away, trying to pretend that he didn't feel two inches tall.

In his self-pity, he didn't watch where he was going and ended up sprawling backwards.

"Watch it, Nerdtron!"

"What about you, Vortex? You're not exactly paying the best attention, either!"

"I'm sorry, I have more important things to be concerned with."

"What, like how you're going to take it when Nick rejects your invitation to the dance?" He had expected this to upset her, but it didn't even phase her.

"For your information, Spewtron, I wasn't going to ask him. But if I did, he'd say yes."

"Yeah, right. You're just another adoring fan to him."

"Am not! I don't even _like _him! But if I did, at least I would have a chance! Unlike you with Betty. She's _way _out of your league, Neutron."

She struck a nerve. He stood up and stormed out of the school as she hastened to follow.

"Jimmy, I—"

"Forget it!"

"Jimmy, wait—"

"Why should I?" he asked, still walking. Cindy jogged up to be beside him.

"Because I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what I said. That was way wrong."

"I said almost the same thing about Nick that you said about Betty. It just bugged me more because I still have a small thing for her."

He was so ticked off, though, that he continued to walk at a fast rate, so Cindy had to keep up her jog to stay in pace with him.

"Wait." She stopped and he got further away.

"Anymore reasons?" he jeered, as he continued to walk.

"I'm sorry for all the stupid little arguments we've had," the fifteen year-old blonde yelled. "I'm sorry for the times I was too hard on you and the times I made you feel back and the times I've made you angry and—just…everything."

"Is that it? 'Cause I'm still walking!"

"Stop! Because…because…I love you, you idiot!" she yelled at him. He stopped, frozen to the spot with shock. He pivoted slowly, praying that he had heard her right, but knowing that, scientifically, that was impossible. He slowly made his way towards her.

"Did you say what I think you said?" he whispered, when they were about a foot apart.

"I think I did. I love you, Big Brain! What do you say to _that_?"

His eyes widened, as well as hers, as she slapped a hand over her mouth. She turned red. Jimmy could see it in her eyes: _'Oh no! Please no! Please tell me I didn't just say that!'_

"That's scientifically impossible, Vortex."

She bit her lip. He could see her tearing up.

"I mean, you've always hated me. You call me names, blame me for everything, and you make me feel like an idiot."

She gave a nervous chuckle. "That's because I was trying to hide my feelings, most things are your fault, and you are an idiot. It would take either an idiot or a blind and deaf fool not to realize that I love you." A couple tears rolled down her cheeks. He hated to see her like this. He wiped the tears away and took a step closer to her.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, Cindy."

"Yeah, well, just leave me alone!" she said, trying to turn her head. But his hands caressed her cheeks, wiping away all the tears that fell.

"Cindy, wait," Jimmy helplessly requested as she broke away and began to walk away.

"Why should I?"

He jogged up behind her, grabbed her hand, and spun her around.

"I'll show you why," he said, just before his lips crashed onto hers. It didn't take too long for Jimmy to let go if her hand, and wrap his arms around her waist, to which she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. It wasn't much longer after that before they deepened the kiss. But a few seconds, which they thought lasted an entirety, yet was far too short, they pulled away.

"I love you, too," Jimmy said short, as Cindy smiled at his words.

"I've got to go," she whispered, almost seductively. "I'll see ya around."

"The dance, maybe?"

"Pick me up at seven?"

He nodded and she walked away. A giggle from behind him turned him around.

"Hey B-Betty," he stuttered, not because he still had feelings for her, but because it wasn't rocket science that it would be awkward for a guy to ask a girl out and then, not ten minutes later, see him making out with another girl. But Betty didn't look like it was awkward. Instead, she had anI-told-you-so smile on her face.

"I told her you were all hers."

And, as Jimmy thought about it, Betty was right.

He was all hers.

A/N: In One of Us/Vanishing Act, Betty tells Cindy to tell her about this thing with Jimmy and Cindy says there is no thing. Betty says, "Yeah, right...Just relax and keep out of my face. He's all yours." Cindy does the whole, "YES!" thing when she walked away. I was reading quotes and this one popped up and I loved it, so I had to write something. Tell me what you think!


End file.
